Yojimbo Usagi
Yojimbo Usagi is an Abnormal self-declared hero commonly seen around Barton Town. His description matches that of the Rabbit Bodyguard, a hero from an ancient Japanese fable. He is one of Gaia's few superbeings who has yet to make an appearance at Rosso's Place. Basic Information Name Unknown Age Unknown; rumored to be several hundred years. Race Unknown; rumored to be a Demon Physical Traits Those who have seen Usagi rarely live to tell the tale, and thus his true appearance remains a mystery. However, the few lucky souls that have managed to catch a glimpse of the demonic warrior have described him as a man of slightly above average height wearing a traditional Japanese yukata of disputed color. The one feature most agree on is the wooden bunny mask; the warrior has never been seen without it. Personality Combative; Thus far, Usagi has only revealed himself in violent conflicts during which he can dispatch the fighters with brutal ease. He rarely speaks, and when he does, it seems only to be to issue challenges, commands and threats. He also seems to believe in the principals of moral absolutism. For every truly violent criminal he has killed, he has struck down citizens guilty of crimes as trivial and harmless as littering or jay walking. Origin The Tale of the Rabbit Bodyguard Many centuries ago, during Japan's Edo Period, the hills and mountains of the Osaka region were rumored to be overrun with spirits. Of all the strange rumors that surrounded the place, though, none was stranger or more widely known than that of a mysterious, ethereal ronin in a rabbit mask. The ronin was said to carry a magical sword, and to posses the strength of ten men. The rumors went that travelers who were pure of heart could pass through Osaka protected from harm... But travelers of dubious morality would find themselves answering for their crimes at the hands of Yojimbo Usagi, the Rabbit Bodyguard himself. Sightings of this strange wanderer were reported all throughout the Edo Period, until one crisp, autumn morning in 1723. He seemed to simply disappear, taking the spirits of the Osaka region with him. Some said that the Bodyguard was just a man after all, and that he had been killed. Some said that he had been a spirit all along, and had at last traveled on to the Spirit World. Regardless of what the cause was, the Osaka region was soon overrun with criminals and brigands who believed that there was nothing more to fear. Even in his absence, tales of his heroics spread like wildfire throughout the country. In the following decades, his legend grew until the Tale of the Rabbit Bodyguard had become a fairy tale that every child knew. The Rabbit Bodyguard Returns In present day Barton, a man matching the traditional description of Yojimbo Usagi, the Rabbit Bodyguard, has taken to the streets to continue the age old tradition of meting out justice at the end of a sharp blade. This warrior, however, is much more violent than the Bodyguard of legend. He kills those he has judged to be evil instead of merely wounding them, and believes that there is no degree of crime too light to be punishable by death; indeed, he has killed citizens for crimes as small as littering or walking on city grass. Who the masked man really is and his motivations for doing what he does remain a mystery. Abilities *'Spirit Summoning -' Usagi possess the ability to summon the spirits of Feudal Osaka to fight at his side. These spirits usually take the form of fallen warriors that he personally killed many centuries ago. *'Above Average Strength - '''Usagi is said to "possess the strength of ten men". What this rather vague measurement truly entails remains to be seen. *'Swordsmanship - 'Usagi is a highly accomplished master of traditional kenjutsu and modern kendo, as well as several other ancient forms of sword combat that have long been lost to the ages. Equipment 'ブラッドソード (Buraddo Sōdo or Sword of Blood) -' ''Usagi's legendary weapon, a katana with a red, highly ornate hilt. It is unknown if the sword has a formal title, but it is commonly referred to in legends and folk tales as the Sword of Blood, a title given to describe the bright red coloration of it's hilt, as well as the formidable number of warriors who have met their end at the blade's keen edge.